


Cas, you make everything okay

by thedoctorgavemethetardis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorgavemethetardis/pseuds/thedoctorgavemethetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy destiel one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, you make everything okay

'Dean, I have these feelings…' Castiel's voice trailed off as he glanced hesitantly at the other man sitting next from him on the couch.

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cas before chuckling lightly. 'Feelings, Cas? Feelings you would like to discuss while Sammy's out?' He leaned forward slightly so he was at eye level with Cas.

'Yes, I do not wish Sam to be a part of this conversation'. He looked back down, breaking eye contact as a blush spread across his face.

'Go on then, do explain', Dean placed a hand on the angel's arm and leaned forward even further, allowing their faces to be only inches apart.

'I…' for the second time in their short exchange Castiel's voice trailed off again as Dean's hand began to slowly move up and down his arm. Instead of trying to explain again, the angel leaned into Dean and slowly placed a hand on the outside of his shirt, above his heart, causing a smirk to appear on Dean's face.

'Oh I see, those kind of feelings' he winked at Castiel and began to move his hand down towards the angel's legs.

'Dean, I do not wish to participate in sexual intercourse with you' the angel stated. 'My feelings for you are not overrun with lust, I wish to be close to you romantically'. As he whispered the last few words shame flashed across his face, followed closely by embarrassment. 'I…I have very strong feelings towards you Dean'.

As Dean raised his hand towards Castiel's face the angel flinched back, as if he was expecting Dean to hit him. 'Cas, hey, Cas', Dean slowly caressed the angels face and forced him to look at him. 'I could never hurt you. I have feelings for you too, I have for a while, but I can't let myself get close to people. I end up getting hurt or hurting them and that's happened too many times for me to cope with'. Dean drew in a ragged breath after the last few words, and his face tightened as he tried to hold back tears.

After a few moments Dean composed himself again and smiled slightly at Castiel. Cas grinned back and leaned forward, reassuring the human man that everything would be okay. 'You cannot hurt me Dean, you wouldn't do that. I trust you, you have never failed my trust before. Just stay with me tonight at the least, let us pretend, just for tonight, that none of this shit is happening. I don't want sex, but I want my Dean'.

Dean laughed when the angel finished, partly because Castiel very rarely swore, and partly because it seemed so surreal. He moved his hand around the back of the Castiel's head and rested it on the back of his neck, guiding his face towards his and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He moved back before Cas had time to respond, and placed a kiss on his forehead instead. 'You make everything okay Cas'.

This time it was Castiel starting the kiss, moving towards Dean and wrapping his arms around the other man's back. There kisses were soft and hesitant, showing all their feelings off affection and need within them. As Dean bit gently down on the angel's lower lip, a moan sounded came from Cas causing Dean's whole body to tingle with excitement. His hand firmly pushed Castiel's face closer towards his as their tongues found each other and his other hand rested gently on the angel's lower back. As they pulled back for breath Dean rubbed the Cas's back and grinned when he noticed how swollen the angel's lips looked. The blush on Castiel's cheeks became more prominent and he urgently crushed their lips together, sighing and moaning as Dean pulled him even closer. Their hands moved around each other's bodies causing yet more moans and sounds of affection to be heard as Dean moved his lips away from Cas's and began pressing kisses over the rest of his face, not leaving an inch untouched.

After what felt like hours of touching and kissing, hesitantly and passionately, they both reached a silent agreement and pulled away. Cas shifted his body to rest his head against Dean's chest and Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Castiel, resting his lips against the top of Cas's head.

'Dean?'

'Hmmm?'

'That was nice'

'It was more than nice Cas, that was the best kiss I've ever had' he kissed the top of Cas's head.

Castiel shivered in pleasure and smiled, snuggling closer towards Dean's chest.

'Dean?'

'Yes Cas?'

'I want to watch TV. Put something on?'

Dean silently switched the telly on and tightened his hold on Cas, sighing gently with the feeling of finally being able to hold his angel. 'Thank you Cas, for everything' Dean drifted off into a sleep with the ghost of a smile resting on his lips.


End file.
